


Building a life with you

by Micha_fics



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fair game rights, let them be happy, no beta reader we die like men, they build a house together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_fics/pseuds/Micha_fics
Summary: It has been four years since Salem's defeat. In those four years so much has changed. Well into their third year together in a place of their own---A post-Salem fic with super fluffy domestic fair game!! Qrow and Clover 'build' a life together!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Building a life with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depictukinetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depictukinetic/gifts).



> Happy birthday Michael!!! Hope you have a good one! :D

It has been four years since Salem's defeat. In those four years so much has changed. Well into their third year together in a place of their own, Clover felt so peaceful and overwhelmed with Joy. He was building a life with Qrow. A life that was so incredible, and amazing. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Waking up every morning to Qrow. Sleeping peaceful in bed with him. Brushing the bangs out of his face and kissing his forehead as a good morning. 

Clover would be down stair making breakfast when a disheveled Qrow would make his way down. It still made Clover feel warm inside to see Qrow like that. So peaceful and relaxed; messy hair and tired eyes. He would yawn then kiss Clover on the cheek, mumbling out a rough "good morning". Soon after Clover would hand him a coffee and watch him slowly perk up. It was one of the many amazing things Clover enjoined; simple little things lovers notice after living together. Like how Qrow was defiantly not a morning person. He would latch onto Clover sometimes to keep him from leaving. Qrow always wanted to sleep in. Clover however was the complete opposite. He was s morning person. Clover would wake up 7am sharp. He would admire Qrow's sleeping form for few minutes before going down stairs to start the day.

Qrow would usually take around an hour to fully wake up. He would either sit on the couch or at the kitchen table. Sipping on coffee until he could keep his eyes open. Meanwhile Clover was getting things done. Clover would be cleaning up after breakfast or getting ready to go out. Clover would either go to the market or the lake for fishing. Clover would home an hour or two later. Qrow was awake by then so he would be up. Sometime Qrow would be off in the study reading or at the kitchen table working on something. Clover was surprised when he walked in to see Qrow still sitting on the couch.

"Qrow? Whats the matter?"

"Huh? what, oh no I was just thinking Cloves. Its okay, really I'm fine" Qrow tried to brush it off. Clover could still see something was bothering Qrow. Clover just sighed and sat on the couch next to him.

"You sure? I am here for you Qrow. I want to know if something is bothering you." A beat goes by. Qrow eventually looked up and met Clover's gaze.

"Nothings wrong its just...I was just thinking about the past few years...Moving to vale, building this house with you, its just been a dream come true...I have never been the best when it comes to explaining how I feel. All I know is that I love every second I spend with you. That this is my day to day life. I love you Clover" Qrow flushed a tiny bit when he finished. He wasn't ready for Clover to death grip him and pull him into a strong hug. Qrow smiled, feeling Clover's body and against his in a loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around Clovers neck. Resting his head on Clovers shoulder. 

"I love you too Qrow. I love every second I spend with you. Waking up to you next to me every morning is a blessing. I can't picture a better life. Building this house with you has amazing." Clover then pulled back from Qrow, just to cup his face. He rested his forehead against Qrow's. After the sweet moment Qrow went outside and Clover went to dry dishes from this morning.. 

Clover watched Qrow from the kitchen window, he cutting wood for later. Today was there anniversary, they had spent all day together. Clover finished drying the last dish, he set down the rag and looked back over to Qrow. Clover reached in his pocket for the small box. He fumbled with it for a moment. Fingers tracing its shape before opening it. He had bought the ring a few weeks ago. It was a silver band with small engraving similar to the engraving on harbinger. He studied the ring and continued to think about Qrow. 

When he first saw Qrow he tried to impress him. He was mocked later by Marrow. He still cant believe that he was now living with Qrow, the man of his dreams. Qrow appeared troubled. The weight of the world on his shoulders. He was constantly blaming him self for every little thing. Clover wanted to help with his burden. To show Qrow how amazing he was, to love himself like he did. Clover only saw Qrow cry once. It was a few years back, during Summers death anniversary. Qrow avoided everyone that day, he isolated him self in his room. Clover went to check on him but when he opened the door he felt heart broken. Clover remembered seeing his face, tear stained and a look of pure distress. He remembered hearing Qrow shocked and shaking voice.

"C-clover?" In seconds Clover closed the door and embraced Qrow. He felt him shake and Qrow's sniffle turned into a sob. Clover led him to the bed and held him close. He stroked his hair and rocked him slightly. Soon Qrow's sobs slowed and he was left with a hiccup every now and then. Clover just held him close. Qrow eventual told Clover everything. How he became a student at beacon. His sister and her true colors. Tai gone miserable and left him to raise his kids. Summer. The guilt, and the pain. Everything he kept inside to try and be strong, for his nieces. Clover just kept stroking his hair and listened. Eventual Qrow calmed and his breathes were even again. Clover never wanted Qrow to feel that way again. After that day Clover and Qrow only got closer. Qrow let his walls down around him. He let him in and would tell him how felt. That was only the beginning of their story. 

For starters Clover asked Qrow out on a date; Clover will never forget that day. It was only a year after Salem. Ruby and Co were still in Atlas, helping to repair Mantle and aid civilians. The date had been amazing, It was simple, nothing fancy. Clover invited Qrow to his favorite Coffee shop. They ordered and just sat a table in the corner, talking for hours. They talked about so many things, just enjoying one another company.

"And then Yang completely fell on top of Tai. Sending both of them hurdling to the ground"

"Pff, jeez and I thought you wee clumsy with all the tripping and stumbling you do"

"Hey!" Clover laughed a bright and joyful laugh. It made Qrows chest vibrate and he felt butterfly in his stomach. Clover had very small tears of joy coming from the corners of his eyes. Qrow smiled at the sight; Clover looked so peaceful and at ease. After Clover was done laughing they sat in a comfortable silence. 

Eventual they got bored and decided to take a walk before heading back. The walk was calm and the streets where relatively quiet. Salem's forces where destroyed at Atlas, losing a few innocent along the way. Clover eventual turned to look at Qrow. He had something on his minds, something he wanted to say. 

"Cloves? Everything okay?" Qrow asked a little worried. Clover just looked down and to the side. He looked like he was thinking about something. He seemed to be contemplating or deciding what to do in his head. 

"..Qrow...I-" He started. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked Qrow in the eyes, those beautiful soft red eyes. Full of concern and worry. 

"Whats eating at you Clover?" he asked again. Resting his hand on Clovers shoulder. Clover took another deep breath.

"I-...I am just nervous. With the repairs almost done in Mantle...Will you leave?" Qrow blinked, he completely forgot about that. Ruby and Co where planing on leaving once Mantle was repaired. Qrow had been so caught up in the repairs he completely forgot about leaving. Ruby, Yang and Blake where planing on going to see Tai. Jaune, Ren and Nora where going back to Argus to visit. Oscar was going back to his aunts for the summer. Weiss was going with Winter on vacation. Qrow hadn't thought about what he was going to do. He missed home back in Vale, but he didn't want to leave Clover. 

"..I haven't thought about it to be honest. I..don't know what I am going to do." Qrow looked away, he wasn't sure on what to do. Qrow blinked when he felt a hand in his own. Looking down Qrow say Clover holding his hand. His thumb brushing over the back of it in a soothing manor. 

"Qrow..you are the most incredible person I know. I know this may sound a tad selfish but I don't want to let you go. I am no longer an Ace op since General Ironwood retired. All I know is I want to be with you" Qrow blinked a few times, heat spreading across his face. He looked back down at his hand, still in Clovers. He could feel the anxiousness radiating off of him. Qrow thought for a moment. He thought about his time here in Atlas. He then thought about Tai and his niceness. He loved Clover but he didnt want to be so far from his family. Smiling, Qrow got an idea. 

Squeezing Clover hand in reassurance. "Heh, lucky you, I don't on getting rid of you anytime soon" Qrow smirked slightly. Clover looked a bit shocked at first, before smiling as well.

"But we do still have a problem. I don't want to stay in Atlas. Don't get me wrong its nice here, a little cold, but I don't want to be so far from my family. I like you Clover, but I wont make you come with me. I know Atlas is your home and you already have a life here-"

"It wouldn't be the same without you. I don't think thats the life I want"

"Clover, what about you?"

"Qrow as much as I love Atlas I have no problem leaving. All I really want is to be with you. It doesn't matter where we go, as long as I still got you." Clover kissed the back of Qrow's hand. They continued to hold hands as they walked back. They had a lot of planning to do. 

By the end of the year all the repairs had been completed. Ruby and the others already started packing. Qrow was still nervous, no matter how many times he discussed it with Clover. Clover suggested going to Vale, he used to go there in the summer when he a boy for fishing. Qrow still couldn't believe this was happening. It was all to good to be true he thought. Clover kept reassuring Qrow that he was okay with leaving Atlas. That it was his decision and he wanted a break anyways. 

In the morning they left to the airport. James was nice enough to give them first class on a private airline. Qrow still felt guilty, he didnt feel worthy or Clover. He felt like he was holding him back. 

"..Clover..are you sure you want to do this?"

"Im positive Qrow. Why do you ask?"

"..I just, you could be out doing what ever you want. Free to do as you please, but I feel like I trapped you here with me-"

"Qrow.." Clover started softly. Qrow only looked out the window of the plane. He felt Clover take his hand, the same way he did on their first date.

"Qrow I chose to be here, to go with you. I want to be with you Qrow. I love you and I want to spend my days with you. Please dont feel guilty about this, everything is okay" Qrow turned his head to look at Clover. Clover gave Qrow a soft smile, kissing the back of his hand again. Qrow smiled, leaning his head against Clover's arm. He was starting a new life with Clover.

By then it had already been two years since their arrival in Vale. Qrow and Clover bought a place out in the woods. Not to far from town but far enough for privacy. When they bought the place it was a bit of "fixer-upper". Some of the walls had peeling paint, the tiles in the kitchen where a wreck, there were holes in the patio, the basement wasn't finished. Clover was excited however, the first week in their new home Clover already got to work. He fixed the holes in the patio and tiles in the Kitchen. 

Qrow didn't realize how amazing it is to build a home. Each day he and Clover fixed something or cleaned up. The best part was doing it with Clover. Qrow felt fuzzy and warm inside when they did things together. Like when Qrow held the ladder for Clover when he was fixing some loose shingles on the roof. Or the time when Qrow was cleaning out the chimney and got a face full of soot. Clover was laughing his ass off until Qrow tackled him and rubbed his face all over Clover's white shirt. After that Qrow and Clover just laid on the flood for a minute. Qrow laying on top of Clover, his head resting on his chest. Other nights Qrow and Clover would go onto the roof and watch the stars. Clover usually brought a blanket with mugs of tea or hot chocolate. Qrow would admire the stars and listen to Clover ramble about, what he wanted to do next in the house.

After a month or two the house was in good shape. Clover suggested painting the walls and getting some furniture. So that is what they did the next day. Clover and Qrow picked out a few cans of paint. When they got back home they started right away. Qrow was painting the living room wall until it got to high for him to reach, even with the long paint roller. Qrow gasped a little when he felt hands grab his waist and lift him up. Clover only smiled and set Qrow on his shoulders. 

"Need any help?" Qrow chuckled and looked down at him.

"Thanks" he smiled and began painting the rest of the wall. Soon after the new paint job in the house it was time for furniture. 

Clover did most of the ascetic and decorative aspect of their home. For example their living room was very cozy. Clover had bought a black couch with different shades of green throw pillows. The coffee table was wooden and made a nice touch. Clover also had an obsession with plants. On their patio Clover had a tomato garden, a few rose bushes, lilies, and a clover patch. Clover took pride in his small garden; Qrow found it adorable. Along the stairs and around the living room were framed photos. A few of Ruby and Yang when they were little. There was a group photo of teams RWBY, JNPR and Oscar. Upstairs they had a guest bedroom, bathroom, study and their bedroom. 

The guest bedroom was mostly for Ruby and Yang. They would visit every now and then. Soon Yang and Ruby started calling Clover 'Uncle Clover'. The first time they said it, it had caught Clover off guard. After taking a moment to process what they said he engulfed them in a bone crushing hug. For the next few days that is all Clover would talk about.

Clover smiled at the memories. How he got here in this beautiful home, with the love of his life. Clover took a deep breath. With the courage me managed to summon up he went outside.

"Hey Cloves, sun is going to set soon. Lets, Clover?" Now or never Clover thought. He got down to one knee in front of Qrow, sunset in the background. Qrow gasped a little.

"Qrow, from the moment I met you I wanted to get to know you. You always put others before your self, even at your own expense. Your cunning, brave, and handsome. I am so grateful to be with you. I love every second of it. I would give anything for you Qrow...I guess what i'm trying to say is....will you marry me?" Clover opened the box and waited. 

Qrow covered his mouth with one hand. Tears slipping out of his eyes. Clover would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Qrow just knelt down to the floor, hands over his face. 

"Qrow? Qrow are you-- UMPH!" Qrow tackled Clover to the floor in a hug sniffling. 

"yes, yes yes Clover. A thousand times yes!" Clover blinked. He was still in shock over what just happened. Looking up at the sky he smiled. He hugged Qrow back, fresh tears of his own. Soon he started laughing and peppering Qrow's face with kisses. 

Clover didn't know when they did but they moved to the hammock. Qrow laid on top of Clover smiling. He was studying the new ring on his hand. He turned his head to look at Clover. He was running his fingers threw Qrow's hair. A soft smile plastered on his face. The hammock swayed gently, sun setting next to them. They really did have a beautiful view. Looking out to the lake watching the sun set, Qrow sighed a content sigh. 

"I love you Clover. I love you so much" Clover leaned his down to place soft kiss on his lips. Smiling he cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. 

"I love you too Qrow" Qrow closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. The hot summer air was gone and Qrow began to dose off. Clover dozed off as well, they held each other is a sweet embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> :D open end but might write more like this. (I want them to adopt a kid okay???)


End file.
